Oh My Melody!
by starckleprincess24
Summary: Claire is a mermaid what happens when she falls in love with a human?
1. Chapter 1

_**Claire's POV**_

Brushing my beautiful long wavy hair…….Scrubbing my long tail…….Talking to fishes……"Clarissa! Clarissa!" Ugghhh!! Chores, Chores, Chores All chores huhh…. Hmmm……What is that shiny thing up there? whoa!!! Is much different than underwater much drier,sandy….. how do these humansss survive with this dry land…..Guess they have their way…..Ah! A human is coming A human is coming. So I kneeled down…… only my eyes can be seen ….What a beautiful male human…….But…..My parents do not believe in love they pick who I will marry….Huh…..They have stupid minds……..

Just wait beautiful male human.I'm coming!!!

_**Review please!!!**_


	2. Sea Shells

_**Thanks for the review The Random Artist I promise it will be uhh……natural**_

_**Gray's POV**_

Stupid grandpa…..Stupid Work……."GRAY! Shut up and go back to work!" "Hey, old man I'm going to take a break so you can do all the work PERFECTLY!!" "Yeah go you selfish grandson!!!" "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Grandpa! Thinks he is perfect! If I could just ARGGGHH Huh……….The calm beach might be very calming!! Huh? It might be great if someone is here with me….

_**Claire's POV**_

"According to these stupid mermaid books" (I would rather eat barnacles than read these) I need to find seashells and eat them EAT THEM!!! Huh……. Dumb book…… next page finger nails change color according to mood, great in singing and dancing,smart hmmmm……this is interesting……..when the sun sets your original form will be set again….. Oh well time to get the seashells!!!! I swam to the cave of seashells and packed 10 "Hmmmm……I was just thinking if I become a human I go up to the shore I become naked NAKED!!! I screamed so loud that I tumbled towards my home MY MERMAID HOME! Hmmm…….What I'm going to do? Then I saw my cute starry curtain "Aha!" I got my scissors and cutted my curtain into a cute polo and a super short skirt I knitted it and putted it on (This is kinda hard) After I putted it on I swam towards the shore "Shu! Good thing there was no humans around here I ate the sea shells (I suddenly choked) "BLA!!! That seashell is harder than my step mothers clip" I suddenly recognized that my tail had became two tails "Oh Mother what happened to me…….." I suddenly stand up and walked towards to the little town of the humans "OH! I forgot my bag" I picked up my bag and continued walking..

I walked into a large house surrounded by flowers and suddenly I bumped into a large thingy the humans call it door I opened it with a large bang that startled the humans with it "AH! Who is it I know kung fu!!" the female said with braids "Oh sorry if I startled you!" I said

_**Please Review!!! It's kinda short**_


	3. Mysterious!

_**Ann's POV**_

"Ciff, what's your order anyway?..." I said with a cheerful tone "Uhhh…….Salad…." he said blushing. "Huh? I didn't know you like salad?" "Well it's good to try right?" he said

"Ok…." BANG!!! "Ah! Who is it I know kung fu!!!" I shouted "Sorry if I startled you!" the mysterious girl said "What's your name human?" she asked nicely "Uhhh…..Ann…." I was curious when she called me human I mean only aliens say that "Nice to meet you!" she said cutely "What time is it anyway?" "Uh…..5:58 p.m." "Oh No!! The sun is starting to set" she shouted "See Ya!" "Wait I don't know your name!!!" I didn't catch up with her becuz she's fast I mean super fast!!!

.

_**At 7:00 p.m.**_

"Hey Popuri!!" I greeted the pink-haired "Oh!!Wazzup Ann!!!" "Hey Pops can you join me?I'm picking flowers for the inn." "Ok!!" she answered immediately I guess she's trying to get away from her brother….

_**At the mountain…..**_(yes they have many flowers there)

"Hey Ann what's that splashing over there?" Poppie asked "Hmmm….It might be a fish anyway let's go!!!" "But Ann it have big fins see!" she pointed it I was surprised when it has a tail and bottom of the tail has a large fin "Ok, you convinced me." I sighed We went to the lake and it was splashing us "Hey Poppie let's go now!!" "No stay!!" "Ok but only 10 minutes" I was curious with that tail so I dropped a flower then it disappeared fast "I think it was an octopus" I said "No!!It was a turtle!!!" she said "No!It was a dolphin!!! I argued with her. Then I started eating the gummi bears that was in my pocket "You want some?" I asked Popuri "No it wasn't an octopus and it wasn't a dolphin" she slapped my case of gummi bears and some of the g.b. (gummi bears) started falling down the water "Now look what you did!!" I screamed then we argued some more "I think I know what it is." A voice familiar said "I'm guessing it was a mermaid."

_**Dun Dun!!! Who was this mysterious mermaid find out of the next chapter of Oh My Melody!**_

_**Thanks for the good reviews!!!**_


	4. Excuse!

_**Hey Guys!!! Thanks for reviewing my stories but my hands broke so the doctor told me to rest for a week if you are wondering that I typed this well you're wrong my little sister wrote this…..Goodbye!!! Thanks!!**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Athene**_


	5. Author's Note

_**Hey Guys!!I asked my mom if I could write a bit….She said it's ok……..But My hands still hurt….. D: But I tried so here it is!!! It's very very short**_

_**Claire's POV**_

Oh no!! It was dawn…..It's too late until I saw a river with a small cave I hopped in and I began turning into a mermaid again "Ahhh…..This is the life!!!" I said then I saw two females walking the first one was a pinked haired and the other one was the female I saw earlier "Hey Ann what's that splashing over there?" said the pink-haired so I swam deep under the water. Then a cute daisy started sinking then I picked it and put it in my hair ""I think it was an octopus" the braided said Ughhh!!! I'm not an octopus!!!!! EWWW!!! "No! It was a turtle!!" the pink haired said I'm not a turtle!!!! I'm a fast swimmer not slow!!!! Huh…………..

_**Uhhh…..Sorry guys my mom said that don't push it so hard………. But sorry……….Hope you all understand……**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Athene**_


	6. Short

_**Claire's POV**_

"No!! It was a dolphin!!" the braided said hmmmmm…. Dolphins might be nice……. Then bears started falling down hmmm…… I looked up then saw the braided eating bears…………. EATING BEARS!!!! "Hmmm…. I might try some……" I said softly then I started eating the bears they are some like chooey or gummi……. But delicious…… then I heard shouting ughhhh!!!!!! Stupid humans……… Okay….. I'm going up there!!!! I went to the darkest part of the lake and they were blurbing about me…. Okay…… I'm going to tell them…. "I think I know what it is." I said "I'm guessing it was a mermaid."……

_**Hey guys!!! I'm Diana Athene's sister!!!!!!! She tripped and like eventually her hands just like uhhhhhh…..(shivering) and did not write and typed for a week but became a month………..OKbye!!!!**_


	7. Shivers Might Be Shivering

_**I'm back from business! That was the most horrible thing that everyone has done to me ooooh….**_

_**That creepy doctor I mean look at her!**_

_**I mean months……..Sorry guys!**_

_Claire's POV_

"_I think I know what it is" I said "I'm guessing it was a mermaid" Wha Wait………What I'm doing again? Telling them I'm a mermaid…………TELLING Them "Ehem….__**I'll pass my house to my best friend Sheep my clams (money in the sea) Oh forget it…..Oh Well So Long Meep Meep…..**_

Ann's POV

"Who said that?" I said "I think her…." The shivering popuri said I looked at her and she was a mermaid…..MERMAID! Ahhhh! Then she started swimming towards us "This is the end Ann Thank you for being my best friend" "Stupid Popuri how could a mermaid eat us anyway lets go back to screaming." "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" "Gosh you squeal like a bunch of shrimps!" the mermaid said "Wow shrimps are awfully loud!" I said "Hey are you the girl who came to the inn earlier." I said "Yes Yes I am..." she said sweetly "Wow I've never been close to a human before……."

"Yeah…." As I secretly looked at her tail "Hey are you staring at my tail" "What?" I said acting I didn't heard her "You're staring at my tail…" "Huh no!" I said defending myself "Yeah she's right!" Poppie said "you can touch it." She said "Really?" "Yeah" "Uhh….Ok!" I started touching her tail "Ewwww it's all slimy "I said "I rub it with jellyfish twice a day!"


	8. Shivers Might Be Shivering Chapter 2

_**Claire's POV**_

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!" the red haired and pink shouted "Gosh you squeal like a bunch of shrimps!" I said my gosh I can't believe I said that ughhhhh "Wow shrimps are awfully loud!" the red haired said "Hey are you the girl who came to the inn earlier?" "Yes yes I am." I said sweetly and cutely. Of course no one could resist my cuteness of I remembered this is the first time I've been close to a human "Wow I've never been close to a human before." "Yeah…" she said quietly hey! You're looking at my tail no one or no one should look at my tail "Hey are you staring at my tail?" "What?" she said ooookay it's obvious that you know "You're staring at my tail." "Huh no!" "Yeah she's right!" the pinked haired said "you can touch it." (Well it's slimy anyway) "Really?" I think she's totally staring "Uhh okay…." She's touching! 5, 4,3,2,1 "Ewww it's slimy…" "I rub it with jellyfish twice a day!"

_**Ann's POV**_

"Oh no someone's coming!" I said "Yeah and it's past my bedtime…" Pop said "Wait what about me?" the mermaid said "We'll see you next morning" I said packing my things "Promise?" she said with puppy dog eyes "Promise!"


	9. Undies and Jackets

_**Ann's POV**_

"Ann….." "Ann…" "AAAAAAAANNNNNN!" "AAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed oh my gosh who is it? "Hey Ann let's go!" Pop said oh… So Pop woke me…. "To where?" I said scratching my neck "To Claire!" she said excitedly "What time is it anyway…." I said sleeply "Uhhhh….. 2:00 p.m." She said staring at the clock "Wow! I slept late…." (which was unnecessary) "Well get up lazy bones and take a shower!" she said "Okay…."

_**After that**_

"Pops lets go…" I said tugging her arm "Oh! Right!" she said. We pass through Gray and Cliff who were eating "Wow! Who slept late." Gray said while laughing "Why who has a big head." I said while sticking out my tongue "Ignore him Ann lets go!" whispered Pop we skipped all the way "Ppppppssssttttt…." "Who said that?" I said "Not me!" Poppie said "Psssssttt! Oh!" "It's coming from the bushes!" pointed Poppie "Hey! It's mermaid!" Poppie said while clapping "Yes I was waiting all of you!" she said with a bright red face "Oh sorry about that…." I said "Anyway….. what's your name?" "My full name is Clarissa Marina Merlin but you can call me Claire." "Wow long name!" Pop said "Wait you don't have clothes!" "  
Yeah my old one's worn out…" "Hey how could you go to town with no clothes!" I said sarcasticly Pops looked at my clothes I was wearing a t-shirt with a vest on it and a skirt and leggings "I think you should borrow her some of your clothes." Pop said seriously "WHAT!" I screamed "Just give it to her!" "Huh ok…." I said sadly I took off my vest and skirt and gave it to her "Wait Pops give her your jacket." I said "Ok…." She took it off "this is interesting" Claire said "Wait she's not wearing any undies "What? I'll give my undies too?" Pops said

_**R and R please!**_


End file.
